The Thought That Counts
by FindMeBroken
Summary: Takes place after Keg! Max! After the JessDean fight, what if Jess hadn’t walked away when Rory called his name? What if they talked things out? Where would they be now?
1. Chapter 1

**POV of Jess Mariano**

"Jess!" Rory called.

I turned and was about to walk away when I noticed the desperate look in her eyes. Now, I'm not one to fall for a cute look, but it's Rory Gilmore. Whoever doesn't fall for her cute look is obviously blind.

"Rory." I tried to walk to her but she backed up a bit.

She's scared of me.

Inside my heart was slowly cracking, but my face stayed hard and cold. That's one of my weaknesses, the reason I seem to be continually dumped. They think I don't care, but that's just because I have a habit to make sure I don't show my real feelings.

And I hate that I do that to Rory.

"Rory." I tried again. She stayed still this time and I stood right in front of her, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She slowly nodded. I tried to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"Rory." I pleaded.

She shook her head and whispered, "You…the bedroom…time, Jess, we need more time."

Her words were slurred by sobs, but I understood.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

She was about to say something when we heard the sounds of vomiting coming from a few feet away. I looked up and saw Lane hunched over some bushes.

Rory gave me an apologetic look and ran to her friend's side.

I sighed. She had pulled Lane's hair back and looked at me. I waved and she nodded, so I left.

When I was a little way down the sidewalk I looked back to see that the lawn was covered in trash and all you could see were little dots of blue and red, both from the beer cups and police sirens.

I turned back around and headed back to the diner, the place that I felt comfortable calling home.

I cursed when I realized that Luke would flip when he found out about this mess and the party, but that would have to wait for tomorrow morning.

Cause as soon as I got home, I was hitting the sack.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. It's just the first chapter and I promise they'll get longer as the story progresses. And that's only if the story progresses. And progression will only happen if I get some reviews. Thanks bunches. And does anyone know what day the party happened on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV of Rory Gilmore**

My alarm went off and I quickly hit the 'snooze' button then rolled over and tried to bury my head in the pillow. Ten minutes later the shrill buzzing rang out again and I switched it off, then rolled out of bed.

"Mom!" I called.

A few minutes later I heard the creaking from the floor above and knew she was getting ready.

I brushed my hair back until it was smooth and then I pulled it up into a tight pony tail. My uniform was lying on a chair that was still in the corner of my room from when my wrist was fractured last year.

I quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen where my mother was sitting lazily at the table.

"Morning." I said and grabbed a pop-tart.

"Morning," my mother said sounding distracted.

She was reading the local paper. It had been two days since the party and when I heard her gasp I knew she had gotten to the article about the fight.

She looked up at me as I packed my bag.

"Rory."

"Mom."

"What's this about a fight at that party?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. There was a fight. Hmm, don't know why I didn't mention it. Anyway, I have to get to school. Graduation stuff at the paper. Bye!" I waved and walked out the door.

When I was about ten minutes from school, I looked to the back of the bus and a familiar face caught my eye.

Jess.

I got up and went to sit next to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey," he grunted.

Luke had been wearing off on him.

I noticed a duffle bag by his feet and I pointed to it, "What's that for?"

"My dad came by. I think-I think I'm going to California."

I sucked in a deep breath. What?

"Why?" I asked.

"They won't let me buy you prom tickets. They say I have to repeat the year." Jess sounded sad.

I looked at him and said, "So you're running away?"

He looked back at me, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," I said and looked back at the floor, "Me too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked incredulously.

The bus pulled to a halt, "This is my stop. Bye Jess." I stood up and walked down the isle.

"Rory!" he called from behind me. I kept walking and he called for me again. Then I heard a rattling noise but I was already at the steps to get off the bus so I didn't turn back around to see what the commotion was.

As I opened my locker to get my books ready for the day I heard my name being called. I turned to look down the hallway and saw Jess running towards me.

"Jess, what are you doing?" I hissed.

Before I could do anything his arms were around my waist and we were kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck but pushed back and looked him in the eye.

"If you were having trouble you could've just told me."

"I know." His eyes started to wander.

"I'll figure out a way for us to go to prom with Lane and Dave."

He looked back at me, "I know."

"Are you still gonna go to California?" I pleaded with my eyes.

He shook his head and I smiled a bit.

We kissed again and when we broke apart I was only semi-aware of the Chilton students that were crowded around us.

"I'm happy," he whispered.

I put my forehead against his and said breathlessly, "Me too."


End file.
